Nocturnal Maidens
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: RM ME TyOC TaOC Mariah and Emily are half-vampires, who are destined to die in just one year and a half. But in order for them to survive, they must complete their task as guardians of the earth, all the while trying to pass high school.
1. prolouge

_Title: Nocturnal Maidens_

_Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"_

_Rating: PG - 13 (even though I'm only 10. ^^;; *coughs nervously*)_

_Pairing/s: RayMariah. MaxEmily. (for now.)_

_Author's Notes: ...another weird idea of mine. Man, I've got **lots **of stories to continue and finish and here I am starting another one. I was right, I **am **going crazy. o.O Anywho, hope you enjoy reading this!_

**Nocturnal Maidens  
- prologue -**

** Mariah Yin** sighed as she closed her locker silently. Her long pink hair was tied up in a pony tail, held by a white ribbon, and her eyes showed a rare color of gold. _Another day, another mission. Neat... _She showed an odd expression, but was replaced with a smile as the familiar orange-haired girl with indigo eyes and round glasses came into view with a wave and a beam. **Emily Watson** they called her.

"Yo, Emz." Mariah greeted, "What's your next class?"

Emily fumbled through a piece of paper, but finally held it up, "Algebra."

"Hm, we have the same class. Now I can copy from your paper." The pink-haired girl smirked,

Emily stuck out her tongue, "You wish."

A voice spoke sleepily behind them, "Hey, guys." It yawned,

"Hey, Chief." The two girls turned around. 

Kenny, or Chief, had messy chocolate brown hair that covered his eyes, and some goggles. He held a laptop in his hand, as he rubbed his eyes sleepily with the other.

The girls snickered, "Had a good sleep?"

"Yes, **very **good." Kenny spat sarcastically, "**Why** did the first day of school had to be just after a late-night mission?!"

"Too bad, Chief. Though our mission has just started **now**."

Mariah and Emily are vampires. Well, half-vampires actually, and the Chief had been **very** kind to accept them for who they are, and even help them with their duty. And what is their duty, you ask? To banish all vampires who are threatening to kill humans. It may sound like killing your own specie, but there is a good reason. Long story. Whenever there are vampires who kills humans are on the loose, one, two or all of them are assigned to kill it. But the Chief's missions isn't about killing, really. Let's just say, he **spies**.

"Yes, and it also includes **me**." Kenny sighed, "I'm guessing we all have Algebra?"

Mariah and Emily looked at each other, before looming over the sweat dropping boy, "Eavesdropper!!"

"I didn't mean it that way!!" Kenny backed up quickly, "I have a note of **all **our schedules, remember?!"

"Oh," Both girls laughed nervously, "Right. Sorry, Chief."

Kenny sighed once again, his laptop clutched firmly, "Let's just get to class. Maybe the teacher won't notice if I just take a small nap..."

_Author's Notes: Heh, it's already 11 PM here, and I just made this chapter in 40 minutes... O.O HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN HERE?! *coughs* Well, I'm going to sleep! I don't wanna fall asleep in class tomorrow like what Kenny has been planning. ^^;; Especially when our final exams starts on the day after tomorrow. *sigh* Hope yah people liked this! _

_And please be kind enough to leave me a REVIEW!!! XD Iz just the little lavender (purple...?) button down there. I'll give a cookies, with fresh milk... err... cyber food...?_

_Okay, okay. I'll go now. Ja ne!_


	2. chapter 1

_Title: Nocturnal Maidens  
  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
  
Rating: PG - 13 (even though I'm only 10. ^^;; *coughs nervously*)  
  
Pairing/s: RayMariah. MaxEmily. (for now.)_

**Nocturnal Maidens  
- chapter 1 -**

The three friends walked along the halls, secretly rolling their eyes when some popular group whisper while looking weirdly at them. It was still the same. Last year, they were still outcasts. They didn't mind it really. Laying low was another great way of hiding from some other vampires.

"It's the same as always, isn't it, guys?" Emily smirked,

Kenny fumbled with his goggles, "It's life, Emz. It's life."

Mariah just snickered, and yelped when she felt someone bump into her. She groaned as her bottom hit the hard floor. It seemed that the other was in the same condition.

"Mariah!" Emily and Kenny quickly kneeled before the pink-haired girl and helped her up. Some students who passed by snickered quietly while whispering some insults. Mariah saw the person glare at the passerby's.

Already stood up and dusted, Mariah held out a hand with a small smile. "Need help?"

The other girl picked up her books, took Mariah's hand, and smiled back. "Yeah, thanks. Sorry for bumping into you."

"No big. Happens all the time." Mariah grinned,

Emily took the other girl's full feature as she stood up.

The girl had long black hair tied to a high ponytail with chin-length bangs loose at the sides of her face. Her blood red eyes could attract anyone's attention. She was wearing loose black flares, and a dark blue t-shirt with a big cross in the middle. She also wore white sneakers that had some dark blue features. Emily also couldn't help but notice the band-aid that stuck on the girl's right cheek, and the white bandages wrapped around the girl's left wrist.

Emily shook her head, and sighed. She let loose a small smile, "I'm assuming you're new here? Your face seems rather unfamiliar."

"Yes, I just moved here."

"Can you find your room?" Kenny spoke up, eyeing the piece of paper coming out of the girl's pocket, where he could see bits of her schedule.

"Uh..." The girl sweat dropped, "Yeah, can you help me find the English room? I'm a bit lost."

"Sure!" Mariah chirped, "It's just right next to the Algebra room, our first class."

"Well, that's a coincidence." The girl chuckled,

"Well, let's get going. We'll be late if we don't!" Emily grinned,

The trio led the girl to her room, said their goodbye's, and went to their own class.

~~ || ~~

_The three looks rather... different. Bumping into one of them made my search even more easier. Their aura's was kinda weird, too. Maybe they're... No, that can't be. I mean, that can't be possible, right? Being a half-vampire is very rare._ _Maybe I should search more... I should just keep an eye on them, but..._

"Riku Azuki!"

The girl jumped, her long black hair swaying behind her. She heard faint giggles and sank into her seat as she saw the teacher hovering over.

"Ms. Azuki, if you are done swimming in your thoughts, I suggest you listen. Now, care to answer the question, Ms. Azuki?" The teacher raised an eyebrow, her shoulder-length brown hair almost already touching Riku's desk.

Riku sweat dropped, _This woman's leaning too much. _"Err, what question again...?"

The teacher sighed exasperatedly, "I should ask you to go into the halls for this, dear, but since you're new, I'll make an exception. Now, who won the World War 2? This is an easy question so don't give me a wrong answer."

"The Americans." Riku laughed nervously, as the teacher left. The ruby-eyed girl cursed as the giggles continued. _This wasn't what I expected for my first day of school. _She just groaned.

~~ || ~~

Lunch came by quickly and the trio almost raced their way to the canteen. With all the anticipation, they forgot to eat breakfast. And if it even made it more worse, their stomach kept grumbling throughout their classes, and they tried to ignore their stomach's attempt to eat itself.

Sighing, Emily sat down under a Sakura tree while Mariah and Kenny followed suit, putting their trays down on the grass. This tree was always vacant, so the three kinda named it for themselves. No one ever comes in this part of the school, anyway.

"Man, Lizeth won't stop kicking me throughout Chemistry! I can't believe the teacher made her sit behind me!" Mariah angrily chomped on her muffin. Sad to say, no high school would be complete without your official bully, and Lizeth was theirs.

"If you think that's bad, Dana stole half of my school money." The Chief groaned.

"Heh, at least you didn't get Mimi as your partner for Science." Emily snorted.

Lizeth, Dana and Mimi was one of the school's popular group, and they had a knack for beating up the three of them. Mariah, Kenny and Emily could just report to the school office, but they hadn't had the heart to do so. It would make **them **popular, and that's the least they needed right now. They have to **lay low**.

"Great day, huh?" The Chief muttered through a mouthful of spaghetti,

"Yep. **Real **great."

~~ || ~~

Riku Azuki stood, leaning over the railing of the school's roof. Only a few students were there, chatting happily while eating their troubles away. And she, she was too occupied with her thoughts to think of eating.

_My next mission would start tomorrow. Let's just hope that the next day would be better than this first day of school. _

She sighed.

_Author's Notes: *gulp* I took so long in this chapter... One or two hours? o.O Anywho, I'm thinking of making the BladeBreakers appear on the next chapter, along with two more OC's. Oh, and Lizeth and co. too. ^^'_

_Thanks to the reviewers!_

***starry-eyed,chubby faced girl (wendywtan18@hotmail.com) **- Heh, you couldn't have said it better! You're ten, too? It's kinda rare having people 12 years old and below here. ^^;; And thanks for reviewing!

***Mirrored Soul **- Aww, shucks! Thankies!! ^_______________^ Yep, me too. This is my first vampire fic, actually. I hope this chapter is long enough, lol!

***Saffron - **Thankies! I didn't want to make them full vampires, since I've kinda read loads of those in the internet! *chuckles*

_See ya, people! And don't forget to review!! ^^_


	3. chapter 2

_Title: Nocturnal Maidens  
  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
  
Rating: PG - 13 (even though I'm only 10. ^^;; *coughs nervously*)  
  
Pairing/s: RayMariah. MaxEmily. TysonOC. TalaOC. _

  
_Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade or any of it's characters. It all belongs to Aoki Tyson. Though Riku and the plot belongs to me. Shura Mikawatsu belongs to Card Mistress (thanks for giving me an OC, Card Mistress! ^^) and Yoko Kimura belongs to Pisces Panda. (thanks, Panda-san! You're a real friend! =3)_

  
  
**  
Nocturnal Maidens  
- chapter 2 -**

Tyson growled for the umpteenth time. _Why the hell did this test have to be so hard?! It's just the first day of school! _He stuck his tongue out tiredly.

The teacher was up at the front, reading another History book, her glasses slowly slipping down her nose. The boy sweat dropped when he saw more than half of the class in the same condition as him. But there was something about this girl beside him...

He tilted his head slowly at the side, as to not get accused of a cheater. He almost fell out of his seat when he saw that the girl just kept on answering in a fast pace. _Is she smart, or is she smart! _It was more of a statement than a question.

His eyes roamed around the class again and he saw his teammates struggling also, except for Kai Hiwatari who still had that calm exterior.Tyson sighed, then leaned more further, trying to get a glimpse of the answer for question No. 12 from the girl's paper.

The girl had that long black hair that was tied up into a ponytail with chin-length bangs, and her ruby red eyes scanned the paper as if looking if she made a mistake. It was then that Tyson saw the wide grin on the girl's face and saw how she moved her paper away from him.

The girl chuckled and whispered softly, "If you think you're copying from my paper, think again."

Tyson pouted, "Yeah, well, you're not the one struggling." He didn't even care if the girl would tell the teacher that he tried cheating.

The girl just snickered, leaving Tyson grumbling about unfair teachers giving them a test on the first day of school.

"Jean Francois De Champollion."

Tyson quickly darted his head back to the girl, "What did you say?!"

"Jean Francois De Champollion[1]. Answer for #12. But that's all I'm giving yah." The girl gave him a wink before turning back to her paper,

Tyson rolled his eyes, "You're a nice guy... err... girl." Before writing down the answer. No. 13 to 20 was finally a piece of cake for him.

~~ || ~~

"So, how did the test go?" Max chomped on his chocolate bar, books on hand.

"Horrible!" Ray groaned, "Even Kai had trouble!"

Kai glared at him, but nodded nonetheless. "Hn."

"Actually, it was pretty easy to me." Tyson grinned, which earned him looks of disbelief from his teammates.

"YOU?! TYSON GRANGER?!" Max dropped his books, "ACTUALLY FOUND A TEST **EASY**?!"

A few passerby's looked at them, the girls swooning as they passed while the boys snickered at the blonde's outburst. The rest of the BladeBreakers had to contain the little American while Kai glared at anyone who stared at them.

"Woah, keep it down, Maxie!" Tyson sweat dropped, "You don't want those fangirls to chase us again." He shuddered inwardly at the thought,

"Oops. Sorry, guys." Max laughed nervously as he picked up his books,

"Well, Max had a good reason to shout." Ray snickered, "I can't believe you actually found that stupid test easy! What the hell happened to you during summer, ole' buddy?"

Tyson narrowed his eyes, "What **that **supposed to mean?"

"Just answer the question." Kai growled. His reply didn't really shock the BladeBreakers. Their old captain was finally opening up.

"Well, I did have some trouble on question #12 but the rest was pretty much easy." The team started walking once more,

"Well, what happened to 12?" Ray looked at the midnight-haired boy with an eyebrow raised,

"Some girl told me the answer."

His friends all narrowed their eyes, with playful smiles on their lips, except for Kai who had an annoying smirk, "What girl?"

"You know, that girl with the long black hair and red eyes. She was sitting beside me."

"Oh, I remember her!" Max clapped his hands, "She was the one that spaced out in our earlier History. You know, the one that was asked about the World War 2."

"I wonder what happened to her cheek and wrist. It has some bandages on them. What do you think happened?" Kai had a thoughtful look, though his arms were crossed on his chest.

"Who knows? That girl is pretty mysterious." Max shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't think so. She was kinda nice and cheerful when we talked." Tyson had a thoughtful look,

"I guess so." Max replied,

"Ditto, Maxie." Ray had a coy smile on his lips,

And Tyson fully knew what that smile meant, "...Put the foolish thoughts about the stupid **love stuff **down the drain, Ray."

"TYSON!!!"

~~ || ~~

It was finally midnight. Riku's eyes glinted as she held one sharp arrow tightly in her hand. The bow hung on her back with more arrows and a small dark red staff stuck to her belt. She wore black shorts and a dark blue spaghetti strap, with a long, opened, sleeveless, black coat reaching her knees above it. Her fangs shone darkly under the moonlight, _Time for some hunting._

She disappeared within a flash and reappeared in a quiet river, with three occupants besides her at the side.

The vampires hissed as they looked at the girl with annoyance. "Itz you!" One vampire had short messy blood red hair, the other had short black hair straightened up in spikes, while the last had long wavy blonde. 

"I'm flattered to know that I'm kinda famous." Riku grinned,

"Vell..." The one with the blonde hair licked his lips, "Vinally zumthing good for zinner."

Riku smirked, then calmly position her bow and arrow, "If you think I'm gonna be your dinner, then you must stupider than I thought." She released the arrow, and the item hit the blonde on the stomach, going right through it. The vampire hissed once more before vanishing by bits.

The other two watched with shock. They hissed angrily when their companion completely disappeared. One glint in their eyes and they were suddenly surrounding the girl. "You zink you can veat us. Hah! Vat a laugh!"

Riku then disappeared once more and reappeared behind the redhead, just a few centimeters away from the back of the leaning vampire, "You think you can outsmart me? You're better off in your coffin if you're gonna underestimate your enemies like that!" She elbowed him on the back, and the vampire vanished into thin air.

Only a **half**-vampire can kill a full-blooded one by just elbowing him on his spine. The last nocturnal creature growled, "So, you're a half-vampire."

Riku landed back on her feet with ease, her bow and arrow fixed on her back once more, "Wow, how smart." She spat sarcastically with a grin, one hand inside one pocket of her coat, while the other held on tightly on the small staff beneath the fabric, as to not let the vampire see.

"You better watch that mouth of yours if you wanna live!" The creature spat back, but his had an angry tone,

"Hm, let's see. How about... no." And with one swift movement, her hand took out the staff, which quickly outstretched, making it's end hit the vampire's stomach. In just one second, the vampire was gone.

Riku sighed tiredly, putting her staff back into place, "That was easy." _Unlike last night._

~~ || ~~

"Oh man! I'm poofed!" Mariah slumped down to the ground, her back leaning against the trunk of the old tree. She was wearing black baggy pants and a dark red shirt, her daggers scattered through the grass. Her hair was put down, due to a vampire ripping her ribbon

"This mission was tiring and **damn long**." Emily groaned, rubbing her sore bottom. It happened when one vampire threw her to the ground, and her bottom was the first to hit the cold pavement. She was wearing black leather shorts and a dark green shirt.[2] Her gun was put on her lap as she sat beside the pink-haired girl underneath the tree.

Kenny showed a weird look, "You can say that again."[3]

"The mission was tiring and damn long."

Then, a noise was heard. The two girls quickly scurried to their feet, weapons on hand as every nerve inside them stood alert. The Chief ran at the very back, millions of sweat drops on his head as he nervously fumbled with his laptop.

Dizzi squeaked, "Shut me down! I'm scared too, you know!" Forcing back a chuckle, Kenny shut her down.

The bushes shook and the girls scanned the area. It was then that a figure calmly stepped out of the shadows.

Emily aimed her gun at her, "Who are you?!"

The person glared, "Put the gun down."

Emily glared back, "Answer the question."

"Shura Mikawatsu. Half-vampire, like **you**. Happy now?!" The figure tapped her foot impatiently. She had long blood red hair that was simply put down and her blood red eyes matched it. She wore a black skirt that was just below her knees and an abnormal black blouse to go with the skirt.

Mariah frowned, "How did you know **what **we are?"

"A... **friend **of mine sent me to get you three."

Emily narrowed her eyes, "How do we know if we can trust you?" But the girls laid down their weapons, nonetheless.

"You don't."

Mariah shrugged, "Proof enough."

~~ || ~~

"M-M-Mariah, Emily. This place is sp-spooky." Kenny stuttered, hugging his laptop closer to him, almost crushing it. He was clutching on to Emily's shirt for dear life.

"You can say that again." Emily smirked as she received a glare from the person clinging to her shirt.

"Hey, Mikawazzu or whatever your last name is, how long does this tunnel go, anyway?!" Mariah growled, annoyed.

"It's Mikawatsu." Shura glared, "And... we're here." They stopped at a dead end,

"What is this?!" Emily huffed, "Some kind of joke?"

"Stop being so snappy, will yah?!" Shura scowled, "It's not like I'll kill you or something."

The two girls just glared. Shura rubbed her temples tiredly, "What do you think, Watson? Secret passage." She kicked the stone wall as gentle as she could twice , then elbowed it once. The wall then slid up slowly.

~~ || ~~

Riku walked down the riverbank, yawning for the umpteenth time. _I'll just go ask Yoko if I can have a week break. I haven't slept for days! _She looked at her reflection on the water, _Well, as much as I don't like wearing make-up, it can be pretty useful hiding these dark circles._

She yawned again. Yoko Kimura was a powerful priestess, hanging in the middle of a bloodline of Holy Bringers. She's the one that gives Riku her missions through telepathic conversations. Riku just replies since she really isn't telepathic.

A Holy Bringer stands on the side between creatures and mortals. They help attain peace, having willing mortals that has half blood of a creature to kill whoever threatens the human race. And believe the Holy Bringers or not, killing creatures hurts them more than it hurts the immortal.

Riku shook her head, cutting her train of thoughts. She growled in frustration, and opened her eyes. She squeaked as she saw a huge stone wall in front of her. She chuckled softly to herself before knocking on it twice, and slapped it once. The wall then slid quickly to the sides.

Sighing, Riku walked in. As soon as both her feet stepped on the cold ground of the room, the entrance immediately closed itself. In the middle of the room was a crystal ball, almost the same height as a newly-bought, sharpened pencil. And as wide as the same pencil laid horizontally. The crystal ball was stuck in a hole, that was dug in a stone holder.[4]

The whole room was covered in stone walls. At the sides was shelves that contained bottles of different colored liquids. A girl then was arranging some of the potions on one shelf. The girl had waist-length black hair held back into a low ponytail and bright, lively, blue eyes. She was wearing a traditional priestess uniform[5] and a sword hung from her white obi.[6]

"Yo, Yoko. Wazzup?" Riku looked over Yoko's shoulder, and saw that her friend was shaking the potions one by one. "What's with the shaking?"

"So that the potions won't lose their powers."

"...Oh."

"So what brings you here?" Yoko finally turned around, leaving her potions unattended.

"Err..." Riku fumbled with her hands, "I was wondering... if I can have a week off."

Yoko raised her eyebrow and chuckled. _Typical Riku... Lazy. _"Let me see." She walked over to the crystal ball and tapped it lightly. The ball then shone brightly. Various pictures appeared on the glass, mostly empty places. "Yeah. You can take your break."

Riku practically jumped, "Yahoo!"

Just then, another wall slid upwards. Yoko walked towards it, leaving Riku with her celebrating. Four figures then stepped into the room.

"Ah, I see you've brought them here safely, Shura." Yoko smiled gratefully,

Riku froze, "Shura?" She chuckled, "I thought you disappeared, ole' buddy!"

Shura glared at her, "Shut it."

"W-w-where are we, anyway?" Kenny shivered,

Yoko smiled at him, "Even though you're not a half-vampire, I'm grateful that you decided to help these two girls in their hunting." Kenny blushed,

"So, who are you, where are we, and what are we doing here?" Mariah raised an eyebrow,

"Yoko Kimura. You're in a Holy Bringer's cave, and you're half-vampires, are you not?" Yoko walked back to her crystal ball,

That's when Emily spotted the other person beside the ball. _The long black hair... red eyes... bandages... _"It's you!"

Riku turned, "Huh? Oh, I knew it! I knew that you two were vampires too! I was right!" She grinned in triumph,

"You're the one I bumped into! Don't tell me you too?!" Mariah sighed exasperatedly,

"Sorry to inform you, but I am!"

"Okay, so what's a Holy Bringer?" Kenny stopped his shivering,

It was Shura who spoke, "A Holy Bringer is the one that **wants **peace between creatures and humans. They're the one that gives the half-blooded creatures the missions through telepathic conversations when they're out of reach."

"I... see." Emily looked thoughtful,

"So... That means that you would be the one giving us our missions from now on." Mariah showed a tired look,

Yoko simply nodded, "You can say that."

~~ || ~~

"It's History again." Ray sighed,

"Yep. So, Tyson... Looking forward to seeing your girlfriend again?" Max grinned,

"MAXIE!! I barely even know her!" Tyson pouted,

"I don't think that would be for long." Everyone looked at Kai, who simply pointed to a girl fixing her locker.

Tyson raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, that's her."

"Well, go ahead!" Ray pushed him forward,

"Wha~ hey! What do you want **me **to do?!" Tyson scowled,

Max rolled his eyes, "Talk to her, you idiot."

"Ask her name or something, even though you already know her name."

"What?! KAI!! You too?!"

Kai shrugged, "I'm just here for the hell of it."

Tyson grumbled, "Fine, fine. But I do **not **like her like **THAT**."

"Yeah, yeah, Tyson."

_Hmph. And they call themselves my friends_. The midnight-haired boy pouted. A few more steps and he finally found herself behind the girl. He gulped, but narrowed his eyes at his teammates. He tapped the girl on the shoulder, "Hey."

The girl spun around, "Huh? Oh, it's you, Champollion." She grinned,

Tyson pouted, "Don't tease."

"Heh, I was just kidding. So, what's up?" The girl then closed her locker, her books already on her hand.

"What's your name again?"

The girl blinked, "Me? Riku Azuki."

Tyson took out his hand, "And I'm-"

"Tyson Granger. I know." The girl laughed but shook his hand, nonetheless.

"How'd yah know?"

"You're like the most popular kid here, pal. Don't tell me you don't know that. I'm just a new student here and I've already heard about you."

Tyson sweat dropped, "Err... yeah." He then grabbed Riku's wrist, "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

Riku just chuckled as she was led to a group of boys. Truth was, she already know Tyson's friends. The group was famous here in the city. She rolled her eyes inwardly but smiled, nonetheless.

The two finally stopped, "Guys, I'd like you to meet Riku Azuki."

"Yo."

"Hiya."

"Hn."

"Riku Azuki, here's the BladeBreakers. Blondie is Max Mizuhara, the Chinese guy is Ray Kon and that two-toned fellow over there is Kai Hiwatari."

Max gave her a thumbs up, "So, I heard you gave Tyson the answer to No. 12."

Riku chuckled, "Why are people making such a big deal about that question?" She snickered,

"You know, you really shouldn't spoil Tyson like that." Ray grinned, ignoring the death glare from the midnight-haired boy,

"Aa[7], that I'll keep in mind."

Kai looked over her. _What's up with the bandages? _"What happened to your cheek and wrist?" He watched carefully as the girl's eyes widened slightly, but quickly returned back to its original size,

Hearing the question, Riku cursed under her breath. _Shoot! _"I got stuck in a garden of roses while in vacation." She then laughed nervously for effect,

The captain raised his eyebrow but nodded slowly, _Liar._

"Hey, Riku!" The group turned around to see three persons heading their way.

Riku grinned widely, "Oh, it's you."

Mariah pouted, "How come you didn't tell us sooner?!"

"I figured it would be more fun if you found out for yourselves."

"But how are we gonna find that place when we need to?" Emily asked, the trio completely oblivious to the BladeBreakers.

"Oh, Yoko has her ways."

"Hey, guys...?" Kenny fumbled with his goggles, "I saw Shura just a while ago, maybe we could ask her for more information considering that she studies in the same school as us."

"That's fine." Riku chuckled, "But first, let me introduce you to some people." _And after this, it's the Fate's turn._

The BladeBreakers all raised their eyebrows, while Mariah, Emily and Kenny followed suit. "Mariah, Emily, Kenny, let me introduce you to the BladeBreakers." Riku repeated what Tyson had done with her and his friends,

"Max Mizuhara is blue eyes, Ray Kon is in the Chinese outfit, Tyson Granger is the midnight-haired one, and Kai Hiwatari has two-toned hair." Riku then turned to the BladeBreakers, "BladeBreakers, I'd like you to meet Mariah Yin, Emily Watson, and Kenny.[8]"

"Oh." Mariah put on a smile, _Note: kill Riku later for introducing me to the popular group. _"Nice to meet yah." She and Ray shook hands,

Emily did the same with Max, "Sorry to break up the party but we gotta go." She bowed apologetically and practically dragged Riku and Kenny away, while Mariah followed them.

"Well, see yah later, Tyson!" Riku called back before disappearing through the crowds,

The BladeBreakers all stood their dumbfounded, before Ray nudged Tyson on the hips. "Told you Riku likes you."

Tyson glared, "And** what **makes you say that?"

Kai was the one who replied this time, and with a smirk. "'Coz when she said her goodbye, she only addressed it to you."

"So? What's wrong with that?" Tyson stuck out his tongue,

Max just rolled his eyes, "Nothing, Tyson. But I have to admit, that Emily girl was kinda cute." He grinned,

"And Mariah was pretty hot." Ray chuckled,

Kai just groaned, _Damn love-sick puppies._

_[1] Jean Francois De Champollion is from France and the first to study Hieroglyphics. XD But you guys probably already know that. ^^;;_

_[2] Yep, all dark colors, huh? XD It's just so that it would be hard for people to spot them if they'll blend in the with the **dark**ness. *chuckle*_

_[3] Sorry, guys. I can't imagine the Chief in black. o_O_

_[4] Hey, I don't know what to call it. x.X_

_[5] Think Kikyou from Inuyasha._

_[6] Obi is like the belt from the kimono... I think..._

_[7] **Aa **is **yes **in Japanese._

_[8] Can someone tell me his last name? ^^;;_

_Author's Notes: Holy crap! I can't believe I wrote all that! o.O Well, anyway, I just heard news that my parents **might **take off our internet. Mou! I don't know if I can live with that!!! O.O So here I am, trying to update as much chapters as I can before the day I most dread is gonna happen. ;_; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- *frying pan hits her head* - HEY!!!_

_Well, thanks again for the reviewers! Trust me, people, reviews keeps me alive. XD_

***Saffron - **Well, here's Max and Ray! ^^;; And don't worry about Riku, she's just plain weird. XP And gomen, but I've read many fics like that. *sweat drop* I like keeping things kinda original, don't I? ^^;;

***Galux Phoenix - **Thanks! Yep, vampires just interest me. *chuckle* And don't worry, I'm already reading it! XD

***Mirrored Soul -** I thought the last chapter was still kinda short, so I hope this makes up for it. *chuckle* Hmm, not really... I'm focusing more on Mariah, Emily, Kenny, Riku, Shura and Yoko. ^^;; But the BladeBreakers would still play an important role. And Riku? I guess this chapter already answered it, but she's a half-vampire too... ^^'


	4. chapter 3

_Title: Nocturnal Maidens  
  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
  
Rating: PG - 13 (even though I'm only 10. ^^;; *coughs nervously*)  
  
Pairing/s: RayMariah. MaxEmily. TysonOC. TalaOC.   
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade or any of it's characters. It all belongs to Aoki Tyson. Though Riku and the plot belongs to me. Shura Mikawatsu belongs to Card Mistress (thanks for giving me an OC, Card Mistress! ^^) and Yoko Kimura belongs to Pisces Panda. (thanks, Panda-san! You're great help! =3)_

**Nocturnal Maidens  
-chapter 3-**

"Um... Emily?" Riku tried to tap her friend from her position on the ground. Mariah, Emily and Kenny were currently walking around the campus, trying to find Shura Mikawatsu, with Riku tagging along. That is, with Emily dragging Riku along from the black-haired girl's shirt.

"Yes?" Emily feigned innocence, but a knowing smirk was on her face, though Riku couldn't see it.

"Care to... um... let me go? You're kinda... choking me."

"That's it?"

"And... uh... people are staring and it's **very **uncomfortable."

"Oh, you'll get used to it."

Riku glared up from her position, "Is that suppose to have some hidden meaning?"

"Maybe." Emily grinned,

"Maybe usually means yes."

Kenny purposely coughed, "Will you two **please **stop bickering? Mariah already found Shura."

"And now all we're waiting for is you two." Mariah tsked as she walked towards them with a scowling Shura beside her.

Riku raised an eyebrow at her, "I take it that you're in a bad mood, Shura-chan?"

Shura twitched and clenched her fist, before unclenching it again. "You may call me by my first name, but don't **ever **add a suffix to it or die." She muttered under breath, glaring at the other half-vampire,

Riku coughed nervously. "Err... right."

Mariah sighed, and her face broke off into a sheepish grin as she rubbed her temples. _I can't believe I'm **stuck **with these two._

++ || ++

Yoko sighed, then put her potions down. "I only need a dead crow's blood and some red herbs." She whispered to herself,

She then went to the other side of her cave, and picked up a thin sharpened stick. She tapped it on the table twice, and black ink sprouted from the end of the stick, before sticking to the stick. She then took out a piece of parchment. Writing a few symbols down, she smiled a little. _Who knows if anyone can still translate this language? _She was still writing, when something glowed behind her. She dropped the stick.

Turning around slowly, she saw that the crystal ball was glowing a deep color of red. Blood red. Yoko quickly went to it's side, _Red cannot be good. _She laid out her palm and touched the crystal. The ball only glowed brighter, before showing numerous pictures.

Yoko choked, _Oh my..._

_++ || ++_

"Okay, so let me get this straight... If we want to contact Yoko, all we have to do is speak through this... uh... amulet... or whatever this is... whenever we want to...?" Mariah raised her eyebrow, her eyes gazing over a small piece of crystal that was hanging from a black string around her neck. Inside the crystal was a pink mist surrounding it.

"Bingo." Shura held a bored look. Her necklace had the same crystal, except her mist was black.

All of them had the same piece of crystal's, except different colors of mist. Emily's mist is orange, while Riku has hers colored purple. Even Kenny has one, except his mist is light green.

Kenny, Shura and Riku all tucked their crystal's beneath their shirts, but Mariah and Emily showed it out.

"And if Yoko wants to tell us anything, she can do it telepathically." Emily finished off, glad to finally understand.

"And Yoko would give us our missions from time to time, whether it's killing vampires or stealing stuff **from **vampires. And since we're already together, I'm guessing that we won't get much sleep anymore." Shura crossed her arms, her voice as flat as ever.

Kenny sighed and leaned against one locker tiredly. _And here I was hoping that I can get some 24-hour sleep on the weekends. _"And my job is to train you guys... right?"

"Yep." Riku grinned at the group, "Physically **and **mentally. There are vampires who drink blood, but others too who drains energy. When a vampire drains **our **energy, our way of thinking is broke, so we need to strengthen it somehow if a energy-draining psycho shows up."

Emily stared weirdly at her, "Ri~ight."

Riku was about to talk back when Mariah stepped in between the two girls, "We **all **love to chitchat, so let us save our voices and go to class before the teacher makes us stand in the halls."

Emily and Riku pouted, but nodded nonetheless. "Hai."

Shura leaned over towards Kenny, "Are they always like this?"

Kenny just sighed, "Sadly, yes."

++ || ++

After running around through numerous halls, the group finally found themselves getting closer to the classroom. Just one more turn to the right, and the run is finally over.

Just then, a voice purred, "Well, long time, no see, Mariah, Emily, and sweet, little, Kenny."

Correction, just one more fight, one more turn to the right and the run is finally over.

Mariah, Emily and Kenny all froze and turned back slowly and stiffly. Riku and Shura exchanged glances, but both of them just shrugged to each other. They watched from the sides.

Mariah glared daggers, Emily was gritting her teeth, while Kenny was muttering some pretty long insults under his breath, though no one could hear it.

In front of them stood three girls. Lizeth, Dana and Mimi. The names made the trio want to gag. Of course, they have no grudge against the names. Only a grudge for the people whom those names belong to.

Lizeth has long, firey, red hair tied up into a high ponytail, and green eyes. Dana has long, blonde hair that she kept down and blue eyes, while Mimi has long, wavy light brown hair and brown eyes. A smirk was on their faces as they looked over the trio before them.

Mariah smirked back at them, "The last time we saw each other was only 11 hours. Aw, you missed us that much? Very flattered."

"Nice to know that we made someone happy, without even trying." Lizeth snorted,

Emily just sighed, but her smirk widened even more, "It's nice to hear people laugh, Lizeth, including you. But please, don't snort. You'll make yourself look like a pig even more."

Mimi glared at her, "Look who's talking. Heh, you may look smart, but now I know that the quote **looks can be deceiving **is true."

"Try telling that to those boys over there. I think that the quote applies well for you." Kenny pointed to a group of boys leaning on the lockers, one had a soccer ball in his hand.

"Lookie, the little Professor spoke. Can you say, Da-na?" Dana smirked,

Riku sighed as she heard the bell ring. She looked at Shura, who nodded wordlessly. Sighing once more, she put on her best cute, fangirl-ish, face. She then tapped Dana on the shoulder.

Dana turned back, and raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes? Your face seems unfamiliar in my photographic memory."

Riku put on a wide smile, and spoke in a voice that is **definitely **not hers. "Are you Dana, Lizeth and Mimi? Oh, I've heard **so **much about you! You're practically my role models! You've inspired me greatly! I know that this isn't the time to say this since with you and you're fight and all, but I really can't help it! I just **had **to talk to you!" She put on a puppy grin,

Mariah and Emily stared at her with wide eyes. At the same time, Kenny's jaw dropped. After fixing his jaw, he turned to Shura, who still had a blank look, but had a look of mischief in her eyes. Shura caught Kenny's eyes and just sent him a look that clearly says **just-watch-and-you'll-know**. Kenny just nodded slowly and fixed his eyes back on the scene.

"Well, at least somebody here appreciates us." Dana smirked, "What's your name?"

With the puppy grin still on, Riku bounced about. "Riku Azuki, ma'am!"

Mimi and Lizeth grinned, "Another fan, perhaps?"

"Oh, yes!" Riku nodded in a **happy **way, "But did you know that popular blondes are usually beauty and absolutely no brains?[1] And also redheads! Ugh, they are **so **violent[2]. And Mimi, your hair's so wavy! It's a wig, right?[3] And Lizeth, that short **so **has gotta go! And then that shirt! Oh Dana, **My boyfriend is cuter than your boyfriend**?[4] Do you **even **have a boyfriend?! Also Mimi, that earrings seems to be bigger than your head! I'm amazed that your ears haven't fallen off yet!" And yet, she still had that wide innocent smile on,

While Mariah, Emily and Kenny were laughing too much that tears were already coming out of their eyes, Lizeth, Dana and Mimi were twitching furiously. Shura smirked at the scene.

"Yo, kid." Mimi gritted her teeth, "What the **hell **are you trying to prove?"

"Oh." Riku's voice turned back to normal, and a smirk of triumph waved over her features, "That looks can **really **be deceiving."

Mariah grinned, "Touché, Riku."

Kenny followed suit, "Now that's using your brain!" He chuckled,

"Why you little idiot!" Lizeth made an attempt to strangle her, but Emily reached for her wrist, held it firmly and tugged her back.

"Didn't the teachers here teach you that no violence is allowed in school?"

Lizeth glared at her. "Let go of me."

Emily immediately let go. "Touchy. Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed, aye?"

Dana growled, "Fine then. Two can play it that game. Just watch out, we **promise **we'll repay you back somehow." She then smirked, before pushing her two companions out of the scene.

Once they were out of earshot, Riku immediately banged her head against the wall. "HOLY MACARONI!!! Tell me I didn't do that! I hate sickly sweet voices! I can't believe I did that! Well, I don't mind cussing those girls off, but THAT'S NOT THE POINT!! **Please **tell me I didn't make those sweet faces! **Please**!" And she resumed on destroying the wall.

Just then, an amused voice rang out, "I don't know what would break first. The wall or your head."

Riku paid no attention to them, and continued her activity. "Whoever you are, I am having an emotional moment. Though I don't know if this is emotional, but you get the point. Now leave me alone."

Tyson raised an eyebrow at Riku, "What's gotten into her?"

"Long story, short." Kenny just shrugged,

"We have time." Ray said,

"The bell already rang." Mariah chuckled,

"So?" Max grinned, "We were supposed to cut class anyway."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "What for?"

"Training." Tyson simply shrugged,

"Hate to interrupt," Everyone fixed their eyes on Kai who was looking at Riku with a bored look, "But Riku won't stop banging her head on the wall. The wall is breaking, and her head is bleeding."

Emily sighed, "**I'll **handle this."

Mariah groaned, "Here we go again!" The BladeBreakers looked at her, but she paid no attention to them.

Emily took Riku again by her shirt and dragged her all the way across the hall. Of course, Riku tried to get away. "E~mi~ly~! Let me go~! I need to break some more walls!"

The rest of the group sweat dropped. Shura sighed, then followed Emily and Riku to the clinic without a word. The group sweat dropped some more.

"Okay... so, um..." Ray trailed off,

"Care to tell us what made Riku have the urge to break a wall?" Max laughed nervously,

Mariah sighed, "She faked some sickly sweet voices and looks to make some people leave us alone. Weird enough, Riku **hates** sickly sweet voices and looks."

Tyson scratched the back of his head, "O... kay."

"Hating those stuff is understandable, but hating them so much to make you bang your head on a wall is utterly crazy." Kai had a thoughtful look,

Kenny sighed and fixed his goggles, "I **definitely **agree."

++ || ++

Yoko felt tears falling down her cheeks, as one of her hands clamped her mouth. The other gently trailed over the pictures on the crystal ball. _This... can't be. _She choked a bit, and took a shaky breath. _These girls are just too young! They're much too young to have these kinds of sickness! They can't have been cursed since birth! They're much too young to **die**!_

_[1] Oh, my Goddess! I am **so **sorry to all blondes out there! I have no grudge against blondes, but it was all in the plot. I'm really sorry if I offended you guys somehow! GOMEN!!! ^^;; If you want, I can remove it._

_[2] Please read [1], except put redheads instead of blondes. Still, GOMEN NASAI!!! ._

_[3] Sorry also for those wavy-haired people! I didn't mean to offend! GOMEN!!! I can remove it if you guys want it, though._

_[4] I got this from a shop at the mall, **Artwork**, so there are some who probably wears this. Again, I'M SORRY!!!! . Gomen if you have this shirt, it was the only idea I could think of at the moment. ~_~;; Again, if you want, I can remove it._

_Author's Notes: Ayah... It's 2:05 AM here, and I'm **still **not sleepy. *sniff* Well, sorry for not updating sooner! ^^' Now, I'm not really sure if they're **really **gonna cut the internet, but there's always possibilities. o.O I hope that they don't cut it! I'd be hell for me! ;_; *sniff* Well, lez just hope that they aren't mean enough to really cut it. ^^;; Oh yeah, the Demolition Boys might come out in the next chapter so watch out for it! =3_

_And now, the reviewers! ^^_

***Saffron **- Aw, thank you. =3 And yep, I got the same reaction when I found that out. *sobs* And don't worry, I'll try to update faster! ^^'

***Shura** - 'Sank yuu! ^o^ Hopefully. *grimaces* Makes me twitch every time I think of it. *twitch* And yep, I'd do the same. *sniff*

***starry-eyed, chubby faced girl **- Don't worry about it! ^^ I know how ya feel. My sister does that to me all the time. T.T And thanks for reviewing!

***Mirrored Soul **- Aw, thank you. *blushes* Heh, well, I got into the chapter. I didn't even realize that it was **that **long. o.O;; I did that once... When the internet was cut before, I stayed up in my room all day torturing the TV. O_O I guess somebody took pity on the **TV **and brought back the internet. *snickers*


	5. chapter 4

_Title: Nocturnal Maidens  
  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
  
Rating: PG - 13 (even though I'm only 10. ^^;; *coughs nervously*)  
  
Pairing/s: RayMariah. MaxEmily. TysonOC. TalaOC.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade or any of it's characters. It all belongs to Aoki Tyson. Though Riku and the plot belongs to me. Shura Mikawatsu belongs to Card Mistress (thanks for giving me an OC, Card Mistress! ^^) and Yoko Kimura belongs to Pisces Panda. (thanks, Panda-san! You're great help! =3)_

**Nocturnal Maidens  
-chapter 4-**

Grumbling, Riku Azuki walked down the streets, desperate to get home. She rubbed her bandaged forehead, which was throbbing painfully due to the wall. After she got out of the hospital, she only had two more subjects left. The BladeBreakers tried convincing her to go home when they saw her bandaged head, but their cries were to no avail. Mariah, Emily, Shura and Kenny did the same thing, and got the same results as the BladeBreakers.

And now, Riku wished she followed their words. When school ended, her head was throbbing so much, she almost fainted, if it wasn't for the table that held her up. _Man, I should've listened to the others. Maybe I can skip school tomorrow..._

Her train of thoughts were cut when something appeared in front of her, hissing. The figure bared their fangs, and that was when Riku confirmed that it was a vampire.

"Sorry. I'm in no mood to fight." She tried walking past the vampire, but when the creature fixed their gaze on her, her body couldn't move. "Hey! What is this?! I told you I'm no mood to fight!"

"Oh, zorry, girl. But I've got zumthing to zo vith you." The vampire grinned, her blood red locks falling down her shoulders. The creature touched Riku's shoulder, and then they disappeared.

++ || ++

// Mariah? // 

Mariah jerked her head up from her book and rolled off her bed. "Who's that?"

// It's me. Yoko. //

"Oh... What is it? Is there something wrong?" She walked towards her dresser and started to fix her hair in her ponytail, thinking that it must be a mission.

// Yes. Can you guys come here in the cave? I've got something to tell you. //

"I guess so. But where **is **the cave?"

// Shura knows it. //

Mariah grinned, before walking out of her room. "Alright. I'll call them as fast as I can. We'll be there in no time!"

// Thanks. //

++ || ++

"What did Yoko want again?" Emily asked,

Kenny sighed exasperatedly, "You've asked that for the seventeenth time, Emily! We told you, Yoko wants to tell us something!"

"Sorry! Geez. Don't be such a sourpuss." Emily pouted. Kenny just shook his head.

"Oh, hush it, you two." Mariah stepped between them,

"The cave's not far. I know another door to it. Follow me." Shura turned a corner and the rest followed.

All of them were unaware of four pair of eyes following their every move.

++ || ++

"Hi, Yoko!" Mariah flopped down on a bean bag. Even though she's a Holy Bringer, Yoko is still a teenager. Bouncing up and down on the bean bag, Mariah laughed. "Being a half-vampire can sometimes be comfortable!"

"This is no time to have fun, Mariah." Shura said, not even looking at the pink-haired girl.

Mariah pouted, but stopped her bouncing. "Way to ruin the moment."

Before Shura could send a comeback, another voice filled the air. "Nice place you got here."

All eyes turned to the door Mariah and the others just entered. Yoko felt panic grip her heart as four teenagers stood, looking around amusedly. "Who are you?"

One had red hair, the other light blue hair, and another was a tall kid with blonde hair and the last was a short, purple-haired boy.

The one with the red hair smirked, "The Demolition Boys."

++ || ++

"We're here." The vampire hissed, and took her hand of the girl's shoulder. The creature then took the spell off Riku's body, and Riku fell to the floor on her bottom with a thud.

"Hey! Watch it!" Pouting, Riku stood up, rubbing her sore bottom. "Anyway, where exactly is here?" She looked around but found nothing except darkness. "You have any light switch here or something?"

"Enough jokes, Riku Azuki. I sent you here to ask for a challenge." Riku could hear footsteps, before it stopped.

"Since I'm already here, wherever here is, I guess I can't decline, can I? Oh yeah, if we're gonna fight, don't be unfair and keep the light off." Then she muttered under her breath, "Really, vampires are such a night person." Before something clicked in her head, _Explains why I love the night so much. _She sweat dropped at the thought.

"Oh, I will." Even in the dark, Riku could see how the vampire's lips turned up into a sadistic smile,

The vampire snapped her fingers, and light suddenly engulfed the room. Riku looked around. _Nope, not a room. Some kind of cave. And I'm pretty sure that it's not Yoko's since it has more darkness around it. _For a cave, it had a smooth ground, though the walls were still rocky. The ceiling were pretty high, and Riku saw a door at one end of the cave. Riku looked at her right, and did a double-take. There were four figures hanging from silver shackles on their hands and feet. Their body made no move, though their eyes were open. Two of them had gritted teeth, while the other two held death glares.

Riku gasped, _The BladeBreakers! _She quickly rushed over to them and tried tearing the shackles apart. "What did you do to them?! Free them, and I mean NOW!"

The vampire gasped and snapped her fingers one more time, before the BladeBreakers fell to the floor, but with the shackles still on them. "I can zake ze zpell ov, vut I zimply cannot free zem unzil you veat me."

"They did nothing to you!" Riku hissed,

"Riku, what's going on?" Tyson's voice rang in the air. He tugged on the shackles on his wrists, but they wouldn't budge.

Riku bit her lip, looking at the boy with nervous eyes. "Tyson, I-... Just, please, stay calm."

"How can we stay calm when we're tied to a damn wall?! And we don't even know why!" Ray scowled under his breath,

"Oh." The vampire's lips turned into a sinister smile, "Zo I'm guezzing you haven't zold zem yet, Azuki."

Riku stomped her foot down, "They don't deserve to know anything about it! They're only 16!"

"And you are?" The vampire raised an eyebrow,

"You should know." Riku looked away,

"Riku, what is she talking about?" Max looked at the girl from his position on the floor, "What didn't you tell us?"

"Riku." All eyes turned to Kai, "That onna over there. She's a vampire, right?" Seeing Riku nod hesistantly, Kai continued, "And the only way for us to be free, is when you beat her." Riku nodded again. "In what game? BeyBlade?"

"That's..." Riku faltered, then shook her head. "No. Not BeyBlade."

"Then care to fill in the blanks?"

Riku bit her lip once more. _Why do these guys always ask too many questions?! _"You'll have to see for yourself."

"Alright, this is getting confusing." Tyson turned his head to the vampire, "Who are you? What are you? Where are we? What's going on? And why are we tied to a damn wall?!"

The vampire raised an eyebrow at the boy's courage to stand up to a vampire, her purple orbs shining, "My name's Apricot. I'm a vampire, as that other boy said." She nodded her head to Kai's direction, "And I'm afraid I can't tell you the answer to the other two questions, but you are tied to a wall for prize purposes."

"Prize?!" Tyson jerked his head up, "I ain't no prize, you woman!"

Apricot tsked, "You really should learn to show manners to your elders, boy. Now," She turned to Riku and her lips once more curved into a smile, "Where were we?"

Riku sighed then rubbed her forehead, feeling that headache come back. "You do realize that this action could you in the Dimension of Isolation, don't you?"

"Oh, I'm well aware of that." Apricot then walked towards one end of the room, "Now, here's the condition. If you win, your little friends are free. But if I win..." She smirked, "I get to send you in the Realm of Darkness, though your friends would still be free. I feel some pity for them."

Riku grimaced at the thought. The Realm of Darkness is a place that all creatures fear. Once sent, you'll be tortured physically, emotionally, and mentally. Every one who was sent there either died or came out with a mental problem. Dying was most common. She started to mutter under her breath, "I hate sadistic people."

The BladeBreakers looked at each other, before looking at the two in front of them.

"So," A whip appeared on Apricot's hands, and she whipped the ground before looking at Riku with the smirk still on place, "Deal?"

Biting her bottom lip once more, she looked at the BladeBreakers. "I'm so sorry for getting you guys into this. I hope you find the heart to forgive me after I'm done with this." _Whether I lose or win._ Then she turned to the vampire.

The BladeBreakers looked at each other once more, then shrugged. Their eyes widened when a red staff suddenly appeared on Riku's hands. _What in the world-?_

Wiping her tears away, Riku went into fighting stance. Her features became stone as a look of determination appeared on her face. "I accept." 

_I don't care if I win or lose. Even if I have to go to the Realm of Darkness, I'll make sure that my **friends **are safe._

_Author's Notes: YES!!! XD THEY'RE NOT CUTTING THE INTERNET!!! *does the happy dance*_

_*sniff* I feel unloved. I only got two reviews from the last chapter. (Yes, I'm a review-obsessed fangirl. XD FEAR ME!!! [I_'_m feeling hyper today. Either that, or I'm going crazy. o.O])_

***Lomelindel - **Love the pen name, Shura-san! ^____________^ And thanks! I'm sorry if the Demolition Boys didn't appear much. ^^' But it's already 11:15 PM here. And I'm feeling pretty tired. Lol. And thanks for reviewing! ^^

***Saffron - **Well, not only one of them is gonna die. And I'm not gonna tell how many also since it'll ruin the story. XD But the next chapter would reveal it! ^^ Yep. This is actually the first time I wrote a fic with the Demolition Boys in it. o.O So I consider this a challenge. ^^;; Thanks for reviewing!


	6. chapter 5

_Title: Nocturnal Maidens  
  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
  
Rating: PG - 13 (even though I'm only 10. ^^;; *coughs nervously*)  
  
Pairing/s: RayMariah. MaxEmily. TysonOC. TalaOC.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade or any of it's characters. It all belongs to Aoki Tyson. Though Riku and the plot belongs to me. Shura Mikawatsu belongs to Card Mistress (thanks for giving me an OC, Card Mistress! ^^) and Yoko Kimura belongs to Pisces Panda. (thanks, Panda-san! You're great help! =3)_

**Nocturnal Maidens  
-chapter 5-**

Mariah jumped up, "I know you! You're from our school!"

The one with the light blue hair smirked, "Smart. The name's Bryan. Red head's Tala. Tall guy is Spencer and the munchkin is Ian."

Ian raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything.

Emily coughed loudly, drawing the attention to her, "How'd you get in here?"

"We have to thank you for that." Ian smirked as well, "So... you're half-vampires? Neat."

Mariah and Emily looked taken aback. Those were not the expressions they were expecting. "That's... that's it?"

"Of course." Spencer raised an eyebrow, "What did you want us to do? Scream and tell the police?"

Emily smiled sheepishly, "Err... yeah."

"Or you could laugh and tell us we're crazy." Shura snapped her fingers, a bored look on her face. She looked on her right and saw that Yoko was slapping her forehead again and again. She chuckled inwardly,

"Considering this cave, we don't think you're lunatics at all." Tala replied, going around the room, inspecting it.

Kenny sighed, _They weren't even invited and here they are making themselves at home! _He chuckled at that,

Yoko tapped the crystal ball twice, which made the Demolition Boys look at her with curiosity. The crystal then glowed a bright color, before going empty again. Yoko sighed, then looked at the visitors. "If you promise not to tell anyone about this, dead or alive, I won't kill you."

"And how are you gonna kill us?" Ian challenged,

"Better do what she says, Munchkin." Mariah smirked at how the boy glared at her, "You don't know what she can do."

"Fine then." Tala nodded, "Only if you tell us the story."

"You know, I can still kill you for this." Yoko raised an eyebrow, completely forgetting the reason why she brought the girls inside the cave.

Tala leaned against a wall with his arms crossed, "My cousin's a half-vampire, too. 'Cept she got sent to the Realm of Darkness by some freak five years ago. Never saw her again."

Mariah, Emily, Kenny, Shura and Yoko all winced at the thought of the Realm of Darkness. Yoko rubbed her temples, "I guess I can give an exception." She walked over a chair made out of stone, and pointed to an empty spot. Eight bean bags appeared.

Emily, Shura and Kenny took three and moved them beside Mariah's, while the Demolition Boys sat on their own.

And the story started.

"Five thousand years ago, creatures and mortals lived together, since the creatures just ate animals then. There was a promise that the creatures shall never eat a mortal's flesh or blood. And since they haven't tasted mortals yet, they didn't have a craving for them. So there was no havoc. At that time, there were ten leaders who led the place. Five of them were creatures, the other five were mortals. The separation started when two of the leaders, who were creatures, got in a little disagreement with a mortal. It ended up in a big fight, and the next day, the bones of the same mortal was found. It seemed that the creatures were a werewolf and a vampire. The werewolf ate the flesh while the vampire drank the blood, so the bones were left. Finding that the two leaders did the crime, they were banished from their positions. But even so, the two creatures continued to kill mortals one by one. And because of them, other creatures became copy cats. So eventually, all the creatures had a craving for humans. Fighting for their lives, the mortals did everything they could to stop the creatures, thus starting a war. It was one of the biggest wars in the creature's world, so it was called **Bloodshed of the Past**. And that was why they were separated. The war was so big, that another world was created. Seeing that the creatures are hunting for them, the humans all traveled to that place, closing the portal behind them. And that place, is where we live today."

"Since there were no more humans to eat, the creatures got back to eating animals. But sometimes, the craving for humans got unbearable, so they ended up eating each other. And seeing that if they **did **eat each other, they would all disappear. That's why the Realm of Darkness, Dimension of Isolation, Portal of Dreams and other dimensions were created. The Dimension of Isolation was like a prison in the creature's world, so any creature who dares another creature, gets sent there for a century, depending on how many creatures they ate. One creature, one century. And since creatures can live for many, many years, some was imprisoned for millennias. The Portal of Dreams is a place where you can go inside your dreams and eat as much humans as you want, except it never filled their stomachs completely, since it was all in their dreams. And the Realm of Darkness is the one all creatures fear most. Once sent, you will be tortured in many ways possible. Physically, emotionally, and mentally. Anyone who got in, either died or came out with a mental problem. Dying is most common. So, Tala's cousin probably died." Tala nodded, "Any creature can send human or half-creature to the Realm of Darkness, but never full-blooded monsters."

"Ten years later, a creature accidentally opened one portal to this world, so that's why they managed to kill more humans. But the mortals in that days were much more smarter, so they ended up killing half of the creatures that dared to enter their world. Thus making the creatures only come out occasionally, in fear of getting killed. Some lived in this world, but in an isolated place."

"So, you're a half-vampire, too?" Bryan raised his eyebrow at Yoko,

Shura shook her head, "I'm a half-vampire, Mariah's a half-vampire, Emily's a half-vampire, but not Yoko. She's a Holy Bringer, and Kenny's mortal." 

Kenny nodded at that, then looked at the Demolition Boys. "Do you even know what a Holy Bringer is?"

"Yep." Spencer replied,

"Tala's cousin explained it to us a year before she died." Ian added,

"So..." Yoko sweat dropped, "Can you get out now? I have something to tell these girls."

The boys all snickered but stood up anyway. "Fine, fine."

++ || ++

"You're not vad." Apricot delivered a kick by her knee to Riku's stomach, which made the girl cough out blood. "Vut you're not good either."

"Well," Riku smirked as she wiped away the remaining blood on her mouth, "Even though it's only half, I'm still human." She aimed the end of her staff to Apricot, and commanded the staff to prolong. The staff obeyed, and hit Apricot's stomach. "Returning the favor."

Before Apricot could recover, Riku jumped up and elbowed Apricot's head, making the vampire's head hit the ground. Riku then jumped again, using Apricot's head as her floor, and landed in front of the creature. She sent a kick on the side of Apricot's face, sending the woman to the wall. She was sure that Apricot's body made a dent on the stone.

Gasping for breath, Apricot stood up again. Blood dripped down her face, yet she still held an annoying smile. "Zon't get your hopes up." She snapped her whip at Riku's direction, but Riku jumped once more. Apricot quickly sent the whip to encircle Riku's ankle, which sent the girl falling to the ground with a crash. The vampire then took her whip back, and slashed Riku's back over and over.

Ignoring the pain, Riku gritted her teeth and turned over. The whip now slashed her face. But it only made contact with her skin twice, before Riku grabbed the whip and used it to throw Apricot above her. Apricot landed, and Riku swore she heard a cracking of bones.

Standing up quickly, Riku positioned her hands. The staff disappeared, replaced by a bow and arrow. Releasing the arrow, the object hit Apricot's shoulder. But Apricot just hissed in pain, and took the arrow out. Riku's eyes widened, _That can't be! Any creature who gets hit by my arrow should disappear by now!_

As if reading her mind, Apricot glared at her. "You zink zis pieze ov crap iz gonna kill me? I'm zifferent from ozer vampires!" Ignoring the pain from her shoulder, Apricot threw the arrow at Riku.

Riku was too shocked to move, so the arrow hit her arm. She gasped, and fell to the floor, and threw the arrow somewhere on the ground. She clutched her shoulder and tilted her head to the side, wincing at how shocked the BladeBreaker's face were. _I'm so sorry._

++ || ++

"So, now that those freaks are gone," Shura looked sharply at Yoko, "What's wrong?"

"You..." Yoko bit her lip, "You, Mariah, Emily and Riku..."

"Yep?" Emily raised an eyebrow, while Mariah leaned forward on her bean bag. Kenny fixed his eyes on the Holy Bringer.

"You four girls..." Yoko sighed, "Only have a year and half more to live."

"...WHAT~?!" Kenny screamded,

Yoko's lip trembled, "Shura has a weak heart, Mariah has a weak body, Emily has poison in her body and Riku has lung cancer."

"N-nani?!" Emily's eyes bulged out, "How the hell did this all happen?!"

"Shura was born with a weak heart, and Mariah has too much stress that her body couldn't take it. And Emily, when some vampire bit you on the leg, her fangs had poison in it. And Riku was from second-hand smoking."

"Does Riku know this?" Shura asked, calm as ever.

"I don't know." Yoko shook her head, "I haven't told her, but I'm pretty sure that she knew her sickness before I did."

"I see." Mariah's hand shook,

"Is there... anything we can do to cure this all?" Kenny was hugging his laptop tightly against his chest,

"I'm afraid not." But seeing as how all the other people in the room's eyes widen, Yoko hastily added, "But I'll do some research."

++ || ++

Riku closed her eyes and felt Apricot nearing her. _I give up. I'm going to die next year anyway. _She didn't move when she felt a weight above her. Opening her eyes, she saw Apricot looming above her with a smirk on her face. Her arms and legs were pinned to the floor by Apricot's body, and she steadied her gaze on the vampire's eyes.

Apricot raised an eyebrow, "Give up already? And it was just starting to get interesting."

"Go ahead and kill me. I'm getting impatient." Riku growled. She looked at her side slowly and saw the BladeBreaker's eyes widen.

Apricot smirked, "As you wish." She stood up, but still pinned Riku down with her magic. She moved back a good five feet away from the girl, and used her magic once more to raise Riku up, making her stand. Her magic stopped. "I guess you won't be hesitating, huh?" Riku just scowled. "I thought so."

Apricot clapped her hands twice, and spread them apart. A black ball with electricity surrounding it appeared between her hands. She spread her arms wide, and the ball became larger. She then continued to transfer her power into it.

Riku's eyes were blank, and her head was bowed. It irritated her to no end that she is actually giving up. To a vampire, no less.

"R-Riku... W-What are you doing?" Tyson shakily asked, afraid of what might happen.

"Dying." Riku said simply,

"W-why?! D-Don't do this! You can't give up now! What about your friends? Family?!"

Riku smiled warmly at him, "I have my reasons, Tyson. Besides, my friends, if I have any, would probably understand. And I have no family."

"But still! You just... You can't... Don't do it! Please! Riku!" Tyson tugged at his shackles helplessly. The rest of the BladeBreakers held their breaths.

"Sorry, Ty." Riku gave a _peace sign _and smiled weakly, "Sayonara." Apricot smirked and sent the ball slowly towards Riku. Riku closed her eyes.

"NO!!!"

The ball came closer.

"DON'T!!!"

And closer.

"RIKU!!!"

Just a few more inches.

"I LOVE YOU!!!"

Riku's eyes opened.

_Author's Notes: Okay... I really need to get some sleep now. It's almost 11 PM here. ^^;; Oh yeah, after Riku's fight, I'd probably pair Tyson and Riku sooner that you would've thought. XD After that is Emily and Max. ^^;;_

_I have nothing to say, so... yeah... Eep..._

***Pisces Panda (too lazy to sign in) - **well, you got your answer. ^^;; Well, via e-mail anyway.

***Lomelindel - **Hm, I guess so. ^^' Well, hopefully. XD And thanks for reviewing!

***GaluxCat in school - **Well, I did use half of your idea. ^^' I mean, I couldn't help it! You give great ideas. XD


	7. chapter 6

_Title: Nocturnal Maidens  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing (s): RayMariah. MaxEmily. TyOC. TaOC. OCOC._

_Disclaimer: BeyBlade and all it's characters doesn't belong to me. They all belong to Aoki Takao. Though Riku, the plot and other unfamiliar stuff belongs to me, Shura belong to Lomelindel and Yoko belongs to Pisces Panda._

++ || ++

**Nocturnal Maidens  
-chapter 6-**

Apricot's energy ball was just a few centimeters in front of the half-vampire's face, before it bounced back, as if there was an invisible shield between Riku and the ball. The energy ball headed straight back for Apricot, but the said woman jumped out of the way with a curse.

The ball hit the stone wall, and faded into oblivion.

Riku opened her eyes, a serious look on her face. Before her lips curved into a bright smile. "Now, now. Don't make me too angry, Apri-chan." She tsked, waving her finger side by side annoyingly.

Ignoring Apricot's death glare, she then turned to the dumbfounded BladeBreakers. "Thanks, Ty. I can't believe I almost gave up. Arigatou." She grinned,

Blushing, Tyson looked away. "Iya... machini..."

At that, Apricot smirked. "Zo... you two are in love, huh?" She turned to Riku with a menacing smile, then teleported beside Tyson. Before said boy could react, a whip slashed at his cheek and a scream passed his lips. Apricot ignored the angry yells of the other BladeBreakers and smirked, her eyes never leaving Riku's. "How'z zat, Azuki?"

Riku's smile faded, only to be replaced with a mysterious grin. "Tut, tut. Ne, Apri-chan... Didn't I warn you not to make me **too **angry?"

"Wat'z zat suppoze zo mean, girl?!" Apricot glared at her, almost raising an eyebrow.

Riku closed her eyes calmly, her grin finally gone and her face emotionless. She swiftly took of her ponytail, her midnight strands cascading down her back. A moment passed, and suddenly, Riku's hair slowly started floating with an aura of deep purple. Riku opened her eyes, and instead of violet orbs, red irises stared back at the vampire. "Let's just say... the tables have turned."

++ || ++

_Holy crap... _Mariah groaned, collapsing in her bed with her head diving into the pillows. _A year and a-_

"-half!" Emily sulked from her position in Mariah's chair, in front of the computer. "I still have many things to do! Like... go bungee jumping! Make a prank call! Break a record! Destroy a public phone!"

Shura joined in the list with a calm face, "Go to America, finish my studies, kill my father."

Strange looks was sent her way, but she just shrugged all of it off. 

Suddenly, Kenny broke into a river of tears, anime-style.[1] "I can't believe you're all going to die! You're not gonna leave me here all alone, would you?! Huh? Huh?!" He sniffed,

"C... chief... tears are going to my hard drive. Ca-calm down." Dizzi beeped,

Kenny sniffed again, "Sorry, Dizzi. But I can't help it!" He broke again into a fit of tears,

"Hey, hey, Chief." Mariah sweat dropped, "It's not like we'll **actually **leave you, you know. We would **never **dream of it, Kenny!"

"But... but..."

"Daijoubu, sempai!" Emily gave a thumbs up, "We'll definitely get through this one!" _Definitely._

_++ || ++_

The Demolition Boys turned a corner and was faced with another team, all leaning on the brick walls, though one of them were sitting Indian-style on the pebbled floor.

They approached them, and the one sitting immediately stood up. This one had fiery red hair, almost maroon. "So," he smirked, "I guess our prediction was right...?"

"Definitely, Johnny." Ian smirked, "Who knew that they were half-vampires in the first place?"

A blonde one perked up at that, "Thank Oliver! Even I, Enrique Giancarlo, didn't recognize it!"

The boy called Oliver, with shoulder-length green hair, blushed. "I'm a pretty observant person. Their fangs were kinda obvious. But since it wasn't **that **obvious, I figured that they were only half."

"And what made you believe it?" Spencer questioned,

Oliver grinned at that, "My mother's a vampire. And since my father is mortal, I became a half-vampire." He grinned wider, and that's when the others finally noticed the sharp teeth.

A boy with purple hair, Robert, crossed his arms. "You should've joined the Dark Bladers. Who knows? You might've fallen in love with Sanquinex." He grumbled, then smirked as he added the last sentence.

Oliver pretended to choke himself while making vomiting sounds.

Robert just rolled his eyes.

"Really, Rob! I wouldn't dream of it... **ever**." Oliver shuddered,

The two groups laughed.

++ || ++

Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon, Max Tate and Tyson Granger all stared hard at the sight before them.

A deep purple aura was surrounding Riku as her hair floated gracefully. Riku closed her eyes momentarily, but as she opened them, her feet left the stone ground.

Apricot fell to the ground with a thud, "B-bakemono! You monzter!"

Riku raised her head with a sadistic smile on her lips, her red eyes flashing. "Who are you calling a monster, Apri-chan? Don't you know that..." She floated nearer and nearer to where Apricot's shaking body was kneeling, "You make what both of us are..." She lifted a hand, "sound bad."

Blood was splattered.

Apricot's whole body shook as she touched her now bleeding arm. A glass shard lay forgotten on the floor with her blood, and she looked at the girl in front of her with fear. "I heard about you Angels. Dark Angels. You're one of the angels from **hell**." Her voice dripped with venom as she spat the words,

If Riku was in her normal state, she would've backed away at the words that would've reopened an old wound. But in her current condition, she could care less. She leaned in closer, her hand lifting Apricot's chin up, "Never thought you'd meet one? If you'd like... I'd gladly give you a first class ticket..." She smirked, "To hell."

Crack.

A hand made contact with Apricot's cheek, as the said vampire's head twisted to the side at the force the hand gave. Apricot **swore **that a bone just **cracked**.

Riku brought her hand back and floated backwards. She stopped only when a good distance was between the vampire and her. "That's for insulting my kind. We Dark Angels are pretty closer than you think." Riku glared, "I'll let you live today. But just because we have some audience." She motioned at the BladeBreakers, who stared back at her in awe.[2] "They're still too young to see someone's insides splattered on the floor." Her eyes sharpened, "And I mean it literally."

Cursing, Apricot disappeared.

++ || ++

**Iya... Machini. **- Oh... nothing.

**Daijoubu - **Don't worry

**Sempai **- sempai is used for giving respect to people who has a higher level than yours. I know that Kenny isn't really higher than Emily, but... I was kinda... talking about the brains. ^^;; And, whether you agree with me or not, Kenny is actually smarted than Emz.

**Bakemono **- monster

.

[1] ...couldn't resist. XD

[2] I meant **awe **as in... looking up to the person with respect and fear. ^^;; Blame my English Teacher for that. Hehe...

.

_Author's Notes: Err... well... I'm really sorry about the late update! Hehe... I've been really lazy lately, and school's been stressing me out. Plus, the new anime channel, Animax, kept me busy. Gomen nasai! ^^;; Warui, minna-san!_

.

**Thank's to all the reviewed! You guys are great! *glomps everyone who reviewed***

***Lomelindel - **err... part of the plot? o.O;; Plus, ending chapter with a cliffhanger has become a habit these days. *twitch* Anywho, thanks for reviewing! ^_^!

***Mirrored Soul - **Don't worry about it! ^^ Err... yeah... there's many more cliffhangers to come! XD Mwahahahahaha! I'm evil, aren't I? ...Okay, so don't answer that. Anywho, even though it's late, *a party hat suddenly appears on head*, I STILL WANNA CELEBRATE!!! XD Part-ay! And gomen again for not updating sooner. ^^;;

***Galux Cat - **I wanted to get on with their love lives so I started with Tyson and Riku. ^^;; Not at all! I wanna use both of the ideas you gave if you'd let me! XD

***bba - **Arigato! ^-^


	8. chapter 7

_Title: Nocturnal Maidens  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing (s): MariahRay, MaxEmily, TyOC, TaOC, OCOC_

_Disclaimer: BeyBlade and all it's characters doesn't belong to me. They all belong to Aoki Takao. Though the plot and other unfamiliar stuff belongs to me. Shura belongs to Lomelindel and Yoko belongs to Pisces Panda._

.

**Nocturnal Maidens  
-chapter 7-**

Mariah drummed her fingers on the wood of her bedpost as she continued her suggestions with a slight smile. "So, what do you think should we do for the last months of our life?"

Emily grumbled, "You really didn't have to put it that way. You make it more depressing."

Mariah just glared, but her face suddenly formed a look of wonder. "Come to think of it... Where the heck is Riku? She's the one who usually brightens up the mood."

Shura fingered her necklace and the crystal that hung from it. "Guys. There's four of us, and our spirits are linked by two's."

Mariah and Emily both raised one eyebrow. Kenny left after a few persuasions from Dizzi. The three of them were the only ones left in Mariah's bedroom. "So, what's your point?"

"Both of your spirits are linked. My spirit is linked with Riku's... And I can't sense Riku anywhere."

"...WHAT~?!"

++ || ++

Staring at the spot where her supposed-to-be victim disappeared, Riku's eyes were flashing from red to purple, purple to red. The aura still surrounded her body and she was still floating. She titled her head to the side, annoyingly slow. She stared at the boys that was still shackled to the wall.

Seeing them tense up at her intense stare, she smiled softly. "I don't hurt the innocent." She raised her hand a bit and a red ribbon appeared. She slowly put her hair back in it's original ponytail with eyes closed. The aura disappeared, and she slowly landed back on the ground. When she opened her eyes, no more red irises, but violet orbs.

Now in her normal state, she quickly ran over to the BladeBreakers. Each shackle broke with a single touch.

Ray stared as he plopped on the ground, rubbing one of his wrists. "How...?"

"Apricot's gone so the spell on the shackles disappeared as well. So they break and turn into ashes when someone touches it." Riku gave a _peace sign_.

"Well... that was a shocking experience." Max blinked,

Riku looked away, "I'm really sorry you had to get involved in this. Plus, you shouldn't have seen what you just saw."

"Don't worry about it." All eyes turned to Kai, who was slowly standing up. Said boy just ignored the stares. "What did you mean by we were too young? You're the same age as us."

Riku blushed at that, "I'm... 515 years old. 516 next month."

Ray and Max's eyes bulged out, "Seriously?! B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but you... look like..."

"A teenager, I know. You must be surprised to know that I'm already an old lady." Riku grinned, "But haven't you been watching the fight? Or at least trying to understand what Apricot and I are saying? I'm a Dark Angel." A flash of sadness appeared in her eyes, but it was gone before it even came. "Which means I can live for eternity. I'm immortal. Just like other creatures are. Except I have five lives."

Sweatdrop.

Her eyes roamed to the side and that's when she finally noticed Tyson, who has been strangely quiet. She watched as said boy rubbed his aching wrists, and how the boy's face was tinted tomato red. "T... Tyson?"

Tyson nearly jumped a feet high at that. "W-what is it?"

Riku stood up and bowed apologetically, "I know that what you said was just an idea to make me snap back to reality, and that you really didn't mean it. _Eto_... and... _arigatou gozaimas_!"

If possible, Tyson got even redder. He stood up as well, but his back was facing the others. "What I said wasn't a lie. It was the truth."

++ || ++

Yoko smiled to herself as she watched the scene from her crystal ball. Right after the girls had left, she quickly tried to find Riku after sensing something wrong in the said girl's aura. Yep. She watched everything.

"Really, Riku. It seems that you and your Dark Spirit are getting closer and closer. To the point where both of you might even be **friends**."

_Unbelievable..._

++ || ++

Shura blinked.

Mariah looked at her, "What is it now?"

"What's wrong?" Emily followed suit,

Shura fingered her pendant with a slight smirk, "_Nandemonai_." _You always loved doing things alone, Riku._

.

**Eto **- this is a word used like when you're still thinking of something to say. It sometimes translates as "Um..." or something like that. ^^;;

**Arigatou Gozaimas - **Thank you very much

**Nandemonai - **Nothing

.

_Author's Notes: I know that you all might be mad at me for putting Riku in the spotlight. ^^;; Demo... I'm focusing on the OC's first, before I get to the real job. I mean, the original characters from the series has to have the most complicated story, ne? ^^ Next OC, **Lomelindel'**s Shura Mikawatsu!_

.

Ah, reviewers and flamers! I love you all! *glomps* =3 And yes, the flamer, too.

***Scarlet Witch 41 (scarlet_witch41@hotmail.com) - **Well, tough luck. I was born on July, 1993. You can even check with a calculator. Heck, I've got other two classmates who can write like me. Besides, it's not impossible that a ten-year-old can write like this. And about your brother, there also some 10-year-olds like that who can't spell some words. No offence to him, of course, since I'm talking to you.

***Galux Cat - **Arigatou! *glomps* ^_^!

***Mirrored Soul - **Wai!! Tyson's blushing! XD And don't worry! More romance you want, more romance you'll get! =3


	9. chapter 8

_Title: Nocturnal Maidens  
Author: kaawii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: RayMariah. MaxEmily. TyOC. TaOC. OCOC._

_Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade or any of it's characters. They all belong to Aoki Takao. Riku and the plot belongs to me, Shura belongs to Lomelindel and Yoko belongs to Pisces Panda._

.

**Nocturnal Maidens  
-chapter 8-**

Riku blinked. _Did he... just say he loved me?_

++ || ++

_A week later..._

"Morning, Riku!"

Riku beamed at him, "Morning, Tyson!"

A group of girls passed by them, murmuring to each other with matching giggles. The two of them blushed.

Tyson sweat dropped, "It's getting hard to talk to each other, nowadays, ne?"

"_Sou yo_..." Riku sighed,

"What are you two talking about?!" Max threw an arm on each of their shoulders, "You two are together now! You should be hanging around each other more often, you know?"

"Yeah, but, it's doesn't work like that in the real world." Riku mumbled,

Shura smirked, "_There are many books in the library. Each has a story that will never be able to happen in reality. But when you fall in love-_"

Her speech was cut off by another voice, who - obviously - had just come. "_Reality becomes greater than any novel ever made._"

Shura didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. "Tala."

Kai blinked, "Looks like you two know each other much more than I thought."

"Instinct." Shura shrugged,

Mariah grinned, "Yeah, right." She snorted. Shura glared at her, which made her just whistle innocently.

"So, Tala, where's your other teammates?" Ray high-fived the red-head as he asked his question,

"Still eating at the cafeteria. They served ice cream as a treat due to the birthday of the principal. Why aren't you there?" Tala leaned on the wall behind him,

"I'm laying off the sweets for a while." Riku sweat dropped, "My butt's gonna get big." She grinned,

"I'm already full." Mariah, Emily, Shura, Kenny, Ray and Kai all said in unison.

"Last one to get to the cafeteria is a rotten mortal!" Max dashed off,

"Oi! Maxie! Come back here! YOU GOT A HEAD START! NO FAIR!!!" Tyson ran after him,

Sweat drop.

++ || ++

"That's right, Shura. Just two more laps around the field." Kenny instructed, taping the whole scene from his laptop.

Running down the field, was Shura in just black short shorts and a loose white t-shirt. The school's P.E. uniform. Many would say that it was just normal. But it was already half-past midnight, and Shura was blind-folded, her long red hair swaying behind her. Plus, she already ran through, across and around the field eight times.

In the stands, stood a rather sleepy-looking BladeBreakers and Demolition Boys. Kenny was still busy typing, energetically, while the rest of the girls all slumped on the seats, towels on their shoulders and power drinks in hand with sweat dampening their clothes.

"You know," Emily sweat dropped then laughed as she looked over the two Beyblade teams, "You don't have to stay here all night. You can go home if you want to."

"_Daijoubu, daijoubu_..." Max waved his hand, tiredly, shortly followed with a long yawn, "We're not going anywhere until you guys finish this training. It'd be impolite of us gentlemen."

Mariah had to stifle a laugh at that. "Gentlemen... pfft..."

Max glared at her.

"Alright, then!" Kenny stood up, "Shura, you completed ten laps! You all get to have a well-deserved rest since tomorrows Saturday!"

Bryan yawned, "Are we suppose to celebrate?"

"I think so." Ian closed his eyes, then reopened them with a jerk.

"We don't have party hats." Spencer looked at the two of them boredly,

"Oi." Tala poked each one of them, "Stand up. Unless you wanna sleep in a zigzagged chair all night."

"Hey, Riku." Kai looked over his shoulder,

"What?"

"Can't you make beds by magic?"

"Half-vampires can't make beds." Shura implied, taking off her blindfold as she neared the stalls,

Riku just grinned tiredly at that, "I **can **make beds, but I don't think the school will approve of it. Besides," she noted the way Shura sent her a sharp look, "I don't think Shura would like it either." She chuckled,

Emily stood up, and stretched, "I'm tired of all this. I'm going home." She then disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Max blinked,

"She teleported to her room." Mariah sighed, then disappeared, herself.

Bryan slumped back to his own chair, after attempting to stand up. "Damn vampires. Show-off."

Riku just chuckled, "Go to sleep, guys. You need rest since we're gonna treat you to the beach in appreciation for staying here with us!" She winked,

"Yay?" Tyson was already swaying back and forth.

"We are?" Kenny blinked,

Shura sighed, then teleported each one of the boys just by pointing her finger to a person. Soon, the stalls only consisted of herself and Riku.

She looked at her black-haired companion, "I'm pretty sure that you're aware that I will not treat some strangers to a day full of fun."

"Of course I am." Riku beamed at her, "But you'll come, won't you, Shura-_chan_?"

Shura twitched. "Again with the suffix."

Ignoring the statement, Riku disappeared with a wave. Shura blinked. _Damn it. _Then disappeared, as well.

.

.

**Sou yo - **That's right

**Nani - **what?

**Daijoubu, daijoubu... - **Don't worry about it

**-chan - **a suffix added to a name of a girl whom you're close to, like a friend or a close relative and etc..

.

_Author's Notes: O... kay... this chapter really didn't have anything important... ^^'_

.

Lovely, lovely, reviewers! ^^

***Scarlet Witch 41 (scarlet_witch41@hotmail.com) - **Err... not offensive? o.O GOMEN!!! *laughs nervously* I tend to get hiked up whenever someone does that. ^^'

***Sakura88 - **Yes, yes, yes. Not updating! *pouts* I wanna know what'll happen next! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!!! ...Err, right. ^^' Anywho, thank you for reviewing! *glomps*

***Galux Cat - **10?! o.O Sugoi! About the first time I knew someone that was registered in ff.net** and **is the same age as me. ^^ Of course! We're friends! ^_^!

***bba - **Arigato! ^^


	10. chapter 9

_Title: Nocturnal Maidens  
Author: kaawii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: RayMariah. MaxEmily. TyOC. TaOC. OCOC.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade or any of it's characters. They all belong to Aoki Takao. Riku and the plot belongs to me, Shura belongs to Lomelindel and Yoko belongs to Pisces Panda._

.

**Nocturnal Maidens**

"Come on, Tyson, hurry up!" Tala scowled as he banged on the poor boy's door. "If you don't hurry up, then we'll leave you and lock this house so you won't have to co-"

The door opened and slammed his face. A **very **annoyed-looking Tyson came out, "Hold your horses, will ya? I'm up, I'm up... Tala?" Then he saw the red-haired boy on the floor, "Tala!"

++ || ++

Tala grumbled, "Damnit Tyson. Why'd he have to slam the door on my face?! Now I got stuck here on the sidelines waiting for my head to **cool **down. I'm freezing here because of this damned ice, and I can't even swim because of it!"

"If you're going to complain all day, then complain in front Tyson." He glared at the girl next to him. Shura had a bored expression as she continued reading her book, ignoring the glares on her way. She was wearing a plain black two-piece with red outlines and with the straps of her top around her neck. If only Tala wasn't so annoyed right now, he would've had a nosebleed.

"Well, sor~ry." _And to top it all, I got stuck with Miss I'm-so-perfect! Argh!_

++ || ++

Bryan and Ian were challenging each other who can go underwater the longest. Spencer was off making **Sand Castles of Doom**, as he liked to call it. Mariah and Emily were battling on who has the better swimming moves, and Riku was off collecting corals and shells underwater. Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kai were playing volleyball with Kenny sitting on the sidelines, recording the game with Dizzi.

"The long mermaid! Hah! Beat that, Emily!"

"Fine then. This means war, Mariah! Here's the Free Butterfly!"

"Kai, catch!"

"Tyson, get it!"

"What's the score, Dizzi?"

"12 to 14 in Kai and Rei's favor, Chief!"

"Hah! You rose up first! I'm the winner!"

"What are you talking about, munchkin? You were the one who came out of the water first!"

"You came up first, Bryan. Ian won this round."

"Geez, nobody's asking you, Spencer."

++ || ++

Swimming through the waters and pushing her way through underwater plants, Riku tried holding her breath. Swimming further down, she reached for a rusty stem and ripped it apart, taking the upper part of the plant - coral - in her hand and moving on.

She scanned the ocean, turning her head around as if looking for something. Something bright caught her eye and her eyes twinkled. She put the plant in front of her, just close to the source of brightness. The light swam between the rusted stems of the plant. The plant glowed.

Riku grinned, swimming upwards, making sure that the light didn't disappear.

++ || ++

_Long time, no see, dear Shura. _A figure beneath the leaves of a tree smirked to himself as he watched the girl. His eyes then turned to the rest of the party and smirked even more. _Oh, this will be fun._

++ || ++

"Oi, Tala."

Tala nearly jumped at the intruder. He spun around ready to attack, but what he saw was no enemy. The Majestics. He sighed in relief, "Oh, it's just you guys." Then it hit him, "What are you guys doing here?!"

Shura didn't move but she looked at the boys from the corner of her eyes.

Oliver laughed, "We own this resort. Didn't you know?"

"You **own **this resort?! Should've known. The restaurants' food are delicious and there are lots of paintings, there's a peeking device to the girl's spring baths -" Tala smirked at Enrique, "- the whole place is sparkling clean and there are **torture chambers**." He shook his head about the last two, raising an eyebrow at Robert and Johnny, who just glared at him.

Enrique's jaw dropped, "How'd you know that there was a peeki- Oops..."

"Enrique! Don't tell you were peeking on the ladies!"

"Uh... it's teenager hormones! I'm pretty sure you also get it, right?"

"Hormone's my ass."

Another voice interrupted the conversation, "Shura, have you seen Riku?"

All eyes turned to the girl beside Shura. Yoko Kimura. She was wearing a simple, short, white dress with her hair flowing down her shoulders. A summer hat hung on her head and she wore simple wooden sandals. Shura blinked, "Yoko, when did you get here?"

"Around the same time as you did." Yoko chuckled to herself,

"I think I saw Riku somewhere on the shore collecting underwater stuff. You can ask Tyson if you want. He's her boyfriend, anyway."

"Hai, hai."

++ || ++

"Who's she?" Oliver blinked as Yoko walked away,

"She's cute." Enrique drooled, only to be bonked on the head by Oliver and Johnny, "OW! What'd you do that for?!"

"That's for peeking."

Enrique got teary.

"Oh, please." Tala rolled his eyes, "Her names Yoko Kimura."

"Another vampire?" Robert raised an eyebrow,

"Nope. A Holy Bring."

"A **what**?"

"Long story. Don't ask since I won't give you the answer."

"Damn."

++ || ++

"How's the game, Kenny?" Yoko looked over the said boy's shoulder, and saw the chart. "Figures that Kai and Rei would win."

"Yoko!" Kenny blinked, "What are you doing here?"

"Came with some news." Yoko smiled but quickly added when she saw Kenny splutter, "But of course, it's good news. Wouldn't want to ruin your vacation, ne?"

Kenny heaped a sigh of relief, "Aye."

"Oi, Chief!" They both turned in front of them, where the BladeBreakers walked towards them. "What's the score?"

"I'm afraid Ray and Kai won. Again. it's 15 to 20."

Max pouted, "Aw, man! That's four games in a row!"

"Hey, Chief, who's your friend?" Ray blinked at Yoko's direction,

Yoko waved at them, "Yoko Kimura. Pleasure."

"And we're -"

"The BladeBreakers, I know."

"Why does everyone **always has **to know our name?!" Tyson sighed exasperatedly,

"Cool it, Tyson." Kai smirked,

"Of course everyone knows your name." Kenny chuckled, "The almighty BladeBreakers." 

"Che'."

"And Tyson?" All eyes turned to Yoko. Yoko just chuckled, "Have you seen Riku anywhere? And I've heard that you two finally got together." She grinned,

Tyson blushed, glaring at his teammates who were whistling, "I think I saw her somewhere on the shore. Why?"

"Have something to tell her. But I don't see her anywhere." Yoko looked around, frowning. Her eyes scanned the beach but she found no signs of the girl. "Nope. No black-haired, violet-eyed person around here."

"Really? But I swear I saw her here a few minutes ago." Tyson's face turned to a look of concern,

Just then, a voice rang out, "Her? If you're talking about a girl, then I swear I'll dump you, Champollion." It scoffed,

The group jumped at the interrupting voice, then quickly swirled around. Tyson breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just Riku and he just worried over nothing, but he had a sheepish grin on his face once he saw the glare on the girl's face. "I **am **talking about a girl. A girl with the name of Riku Azuki."

Riku's face brightened. "Well, in that case, anyone hungry?" Her smiling face now turned into a look of shock as Kenny glomped her, tackling them both down.

Kenny had rivers of tears down his cheeks, anime-style. "Oh, I love you! I thought I was gonna die from starvation!"

"C... Chief... suffocating..." Riku twitched, then felt herself being pulled away under the genius' hug,

Tyson pouted, hugging Riku protectively, "She's mine."

"Of course, Tyson." Kenny smirked, "Just got a little excited. Haven't eaten since last night. And besides, Riku and I are just friends. Not like you two." He chuckled at the way Tyson blushed,

The group laughed. Riku would've laughed with them, but she's currently with swirly eyes at the moment.

++ || ++

After the group had eating, including Mariah, Emily, Shura and the Demolition Boys, they all decided to have one more adventure before they go home. Adrenaline pumping.

They all sat in logs with the forest in front of them. Night screamed all around, and the only light they had was the moon and the stars. No fire. They were forbidden to use their flashlights until the adventure started. Plus, Yoko stole all their flashlights and would only give it to them if they went by the rules.

"So, the rules are simple." Yoko smiled gently, but an evil spark twinkled in her eyes, "You will be paired in two's. Each pair would have to go across or around the forest. At the north of this forest, you'll be standing on a cliff, underneath you is the river. You have to go down the cliff and on the riverbank, then steal a crystal. Got it?"

The group nodded. Yoko just kept on smiling, "So, let's begin. Form two lines. Max and Emily. Ray and Mariah. Ian and Spencer. Riku and Tyson. Shura and Tala. Bryan and Kai." They did as they were told.

Each pair had only one flashlight, and Yoko waited a minute before sending another pair. Oh, this was certainly gonna be fun.

++ || ++

Eyes sparkled in the trees once he saw the activity that the group of teenagers were about to do. A certain girl caught his eye, _This would be the perfect time for me to reveal myself, Shura dear. Your companion is just a mere mortal. What harm can he bestow upon me? Just one more step, Shura... and I can finally kill you._

.

.

_Author's Notes: Probably the longest chapter I ever made in this story. @.@ Well, I think. ^^;;_

.

Review! ^_^!

***bba - **Sank yuu!

***Lomelindel - **It's alright! =) And yep, I'm currently obsessed with RikuTyson. ^^;; Even though... Riku isn't an original character from BB. *sweat drops even more*

***RayeBBG - **Arigatou! ^^

***Galux Cat - **^^;; I'll... e-mail you when I get to that part. I'm doing the OC's first since the real characters should have the most complicated relationships, ne? XD

***Mirrored Soul - **I know. I wanna try training at midnight sometime. XD And not at all! Well, that makes her older than me then. ^^;; I also have a classmate who was born on July, 1993, but she's on 19. ^^;; And thanks for reviewing!

***Capricorn Forest - **Thanks for reviewing! ^_^!

***Mystique Rain - **Arigato! And I'll try to get better on that. ^^;; My writing gets worse when it comes to the computer. oO I know, weird. And thanks again! ^^


	11. chapter 10

_Title: Nocturnal Maidens  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing (s): RayMariah. MaxEmily. TyOC. TaOC. OCOC._

_Disclaimer: BeyBlade and all it's characters doesn't belong to me. They're all Aoki Takao's. Riku, the plot and all unfamiliar things belongs to me. Shura belongs to Lomelindel and Yoko is Pisces Panda's! ^_^!_

.

**Nocturnal Maidens  
-chapter 10-**

Teeth chattered as feet touched the ground. The trees swayed slowly with the wind, giving the forest an even eerie glow. The owls cooed while watching the two figures walking, and the crickets sang their song. The birds flew upwards, looking like simple shadows as they neared the moon.

The stillness of the forest didn't disappear, even when the two teenagers kept on walking. It was still quiet. The moon disappeared beneath the clouds and the world was dark again.

"Ne, Tyson?" Riku looked around worriedly as she clutched on Tyson's sleeve, "It's getting scarier by the minute."

Tyson stared at her, "You're a vampire and you're scared of things like this." He smirked, "And I thought you were a night person."

Riku glared, then frowned as she bit her lip, "It's not that. There's no moon. I just don't like the dark. It brings back..." Images flashed back in her mind as she fought to keep her eyes open. Because if she closed them, the images would just get worse. Tears prickled behind her eyes as the images came more rapidly, "...memories."

Tyson glanced worriedly at her. He raised a hand and rested it on the girl's shoulder, "Oi, don't cry. I'm not good at comforting people."

"'Sorry." Riku mumbled as she wiped her tears away with a sheepish smile, "I get emotional when it's dark."

"'s alright." Tyson held her hand and led her forward, "We'll just open the flashlight now." He did what he said and beamed at the girl next to him, "Better?"

Riku chuckled, her tears now flowing freely. "It's better. Thanks." She buried her face on Tyson's sleeve, a slightly sad smile hanging on her lips as they continued walking,

Tyson just smiled back, "No problem." Even if he wants to know what was wrong so badly and what happened in the past, he knows how to give a person her time.

"Love you."

"I know."

++ || ++

Mariah shrieked as a beetle landed on her arm. She jumped slightly, and ran behind her partner, using him as some kind of shield. The beetle flew away in alarm.

Ray chuckled slightly, "It's just a beetle. It won't hurt you, yah know."

Mariah glared, "Well, sorry for being a girl."

"Relax, will yah? I was just kidding." Ray smirked, then walked on, "Hurry up, this place gives me the creeps."

"Fine, fine. Wa- ahh!"

Ray swirled his head to the side, then turned his whole body around in signs of the girl. He saw no one. "Mariah?"

"Over... kah... here..." Mariah managed to croak up from her position. A rope held onto one of her ankles as she dangled up in the air, upside down. "Who the heck planted these traps, anyway?" She tried to swing upwards, in an effort to reach the rope and hold it to keep herself upwards. Hanging upside down with blood rushing to your head was not very pleasant.

Ray sighed exasperatedly, "Wait there. I'll get something to cut those ropes."

"And get something soft to catch my fall, too!"

"Yeah, yeah."

++ || ++

"Aw, crap, I'm getting the Goosebumps." Max shook himself with his arms crossed in front of him,

"Relax your body. Nothing's gonna happen here, anyway." There was a _click _as Emily turned on the flashlight,

Max raised an eyebrow as his arms fell to his side, "You sound like a professional."

"I always work overnight, so I'm pretty used to the dark." Emily grinned, thinking about the hidden meaning in the statement.

The other eyebrow rose, "You work?"

"Well, you can say that."

"What are you talking about?" Max's face turned even more confused when Emily just shrugged,

There was a rustle of the trees. Emily turned in alarm, her glasses glinting in the darkness. She flashed her fangs as she turned the flashlight where her ears sensed the noise. She saw no one but the leaves falling to the ground. _Someone was just here. I know it._

Max's eyes widened, "Then... that means... you're a vampire, too?" He eyed the fangs, blinking when they returned hidden in pink lips,

Emily bit her lip. _Crap, he's more observant than I thought._ "Ah... erm... I know it's weird... but... err... how should I put this...? Well..." She fumbled for the right words, playing with her fingers as she did so. Do you think it would be easy to tell someone that you're a vampire just like that?

Max beamed, "It's alright. I know. I won't tell anybody."

"You..." Emily blinked, "You believe me...? But what if this was all a joke or a prank?"

"Maybe..." Max shrugged, "But I don't think so since your fangs are longer and sharper than those of mere mortals like me. Besides, Riku is one, too, where is I'm sure that you already know, so why not you?"

"Y-you know that Riku is a half-vampire, too?!" Emily's jaw dropped, all thoughts from the past rustle of the trees gone from her brain.

"Yep. Is there something wrong with it?"

Emily sweat dropped, "Well... no... but promise only not to tell anyone, alright?"

"Sure."

"Who else knows?"

"Well... The rest of the BladeBreakers also knows that Riku's one. I'm the only one who knows about you."

Emily heaved a sigh of relief. _Good. He doesn't know about Mariah and the others. But-! _"When did you know about Riku?!"

Max grinned, walking forward once more. "Long story, short."

Emily stood dumbfounded.

++ || ++

"Where is it now?" Bryan frowned impatiently as Kai walked forward with the flashlight in hand,

"The river should be right about... here." Kai smirked in triumph, brushing some vines away. Behind the green whips, a river flowed along, eager to go to the sea.

Bryan rolled his eyes. _Just luck. _The two slid down the slope and landed on the river bank, mud spurting where their feet were.

Bryan raised an eyebrow, "It's still wet." Then it hit him. His eyes widened. He quickly grabbed Kai collar up, who was taken by surprise and glared at him, then he grabbed one of the longest vines, swinging themselves upwards, gritting his teeth at their combined weight. Then he encircled his legs around the nearest tree trunk, while still trying to raise Kai from the ground. Kai tried to struggle away but stopped when a strong wave of water appeared and flooded the whole area, the water almost touching his shoes on the air.

The water still flowed strong, before going down slowly, leaving only the water in the river. Sighing to himself, Bryan hoisted both of them on the muddy ground once again. "Now I know why Yoko picked this place. And that was why there were high slopes on the sides."

Kai glared, fixing his collar once again. He smirked at Bryan, "Just luck." He then picked a crystal near the river off the ground.

Bryan twitched, "You **have **to admit, that you're one heavy person."

"I never asked for you to carry me."

"Then maybe I should've just let you drown and your body blown away by the water to the sea of oblivion."

"Do that and I'll just swim my away to shore."

"Ah, to hell with it."

Kai rolled his eyes at their bickering, "Anyway, let's go back. We'll just have to wait until the other groups finds out about..." His eyes twinkled, "This little condition that Yoko gave."

And they walked back.

++ || ++

Kai and Bryan stopped walking when they finally saw Yoko sitting on one of the logs, while heating her hands by the fire in the middle. Yoko turned to them, "So, you two got it?"

Kai nodded, then threw the crystal to the Holy Bringer, who caught it expertly. "You're one pretty evil host."

Yoko put the crystal on the sandy ground, beside her feet. "It was just a test, you know. Expect more of this from me." She then returned on heating her hands. When Kai and Bryan rolled their eyes and sat on one of the logs, her lips curved up, but it went unnoticed.

Just then, a few birds cawed and flew up. A few shouts can be heard, "Damn that Yoko! When I get my hands on her, just she wait!"

Yoko smirked, "I'm just here, Ian."

Two figures appeared from the shadows of the trees, soaking wet. Spencer glared, "We almost drowned, you woman!"

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Spencer glared even more and threw the crystal at Yoko, who caught it between her two fingers without any problems. Ian and Spencer stood dumbfounded. Yoko just smirked, before putting the crystal beside Kai and Bryan's. She then threw two towels from a basket at the two.

The towels landed on their heads. Kai and Bryan snickered.

++ || ++

Shura and Tala walked through the forest silently, with the flashlight in Shura's hand. Both had bored faces, with Tala crossing his arms. Tala yawned, "And I thought that this would be an adventure."

A shadow flew through the trees, but it went unnoticed.

Shura kept on walking, "Stop complaining and keep on walking. The river should just be nearby."

"_Hidoi_." Tala mumbled, before doing as he was told, "I can hear the water rushing."

"Exactly."

The shadow flew by again, but this time, it caught Shura's eye. She twirled herself, stopping at the point where she heard the rustle of the trees. There was nothing but the leaves falling. A familiar aura reached her senses and she scowled. "_Otou-san._" The name rolled off her tongue like a curse.

Tala raised an eyebrow, confusing everywhere on his face, "_Otou-san_? Yo, what's up with you?"

The shadow appeared behind him, and Shura's eyes widened. She threw herself to push Tala out of the way. When both of them landed on the ground quite roughly, there was a rip on Shura's shirt. Quickly brushing herself off the still-in-surprise boy, Shura glared at Tala. "Go somewhere and hide. I can't afford you to get hurt." It was a command. Tala didn't move. She smirked, "I heard you say you're a gentleman. If you are, then listen to the woman."

Tala stood up, glaring at her before walking away slightly in a fast pace. Shura's smirk fell and she barely managed to dodge a knife thrown her way. The air pressure was enough to make blood fall from her cheek. She glared daggers at the shadows, "Father, you jerk. Show yourself right now! What? Scared of your own daughter?!" She spat.

Fangs glinted in the darkness. "Nice to see you too, Shura."

The battle began.

.

.

**Hidoi - **mean

**Otou-san - **father

.

_Author's Notes: Is this long enough? . Sorry about the long update. The internet broke for four to five days. ^^;; I don't even know how I managed to survive that! Oh, the horror! But good thing it's fixed now. ^_^! _

.

Reviewers! ^^ Remember, I couldn't have gotten this far without you! XD (Man, I sound like I'm hinting something. .)

***bba - **Well... all half-vampires **are **gonna die, except for Oliver (chapter 6), but I'll keep quiet if I'll kill them or not. XD And thanks for reviewing!

***RayeBBG - **Arigato! ^_^! *glomps*

***Lomelindel - **Yay! I'm about to murder you! ^_^! Nyahahahahahahaha!!! Tune in for the next chapter! XD And don't worry, you must be a better writer than me. *nods* ^^

***Yang Chang - **Thanks for reviewing! ^^ And thanks for waiting, too! =]


End file.
